Once upon Omega?
by ThatHasARingToItDontYaThink
Summary: The flock live a normal life in the kingdom of Itex. What happens? I don't know yet so its rated T just in case.Fax,slight Mega,Niggy
1. Coke

**Hi guys are you ready for chap 2 of Once Upon Omega? I am! Well I'm ready to type it. Someone pointed out that this is like a twist on Cinderella; I guess you could look at this that way but w/e right? Thanks to those who reviewed and +alert me. This is for u:**

**flockluva2039**

**dibsonfang (she's da 1 who commented 'bout Cinderella)**

**Disclaimer: I no claim.**

**One more thing:**

**Max/Fang/Iggy/Omega- 24 yrs old**

**Nudge- 18yrs**

**Gazzy-16**

**Angel-14**

**Total- (human) 15 yrs**

**Maxine POV (I love calling her that)**

Prologue-

There once lived a very beautiful lady, by the name of Maxine Jade Ride. She was a peasant girl, in the kingdom of Itex. Ruled by Queen Marrian and Prince Omega. He thought he was so perfect and strong when in all truths Maxine could kick his but. Maxine, Max for short, lived with her two siblings. Angelica Deviel Ride, Angel for short, a very knowledgeable 14-year old. Jackson Gazzy Ride, but he prefers Gazzy, a very flatulent 16-year old. Their parents, Jeb A. Batchleder and Valencia S. Martinez died recently leaving Max to take care of her siblings. She wanted her own life, so she made up a new last name and moved into a new house. Right next-door was her life long friends, Nick Gonzalez and his younger sister Tiffany-Krystal on the right, and on the left, James Griffiths, Tiffany's boyfriend. They lived peaceful for a few months until Queen Marrian announced a ball...

~end of prologue~

_From the Royal Highness, Queen Marrian:_

_Prince Huestes Leroy Omega the 2nd's Masquerade Ball._

_April 15th, 7 o'clock sharp, the palace_

I read it over again and again and again.

Ok, few things.

One: Huestes Leroy Omega? Oh my. I had only ever known him as Sir Prince the Pompous, well that's what everyone in town knew him as. He never get out much so we know almost nothing about him. Except the fact that he is spoiled rotten, what with all the taxes we have to pay to accommodate his royal needs.

Two: A ball? Ha, insert invitation in trash now.

Three: There's more to read, what else could there be!

_People under the age of 25 and above 18 are invited, no one else. The prince is to pick his bride._

_Hope to see you there!_

His bride? Jeez, what is this, the 15th century? If he wants a bride he should get out and mingle more often, not just sit about the castle. What does he expect? Cinderella? You just don't go picking brides this way.

Especially if your name is Huestes Leroy Omega.

I was pulled out my thoughts by Angel tapping my shoulder. "Max are you going to go?"

She had obviously read it over my shoulder, I didn't even hear her enter the room.

_NO._

She must of noticed the look on my face because she continued, "At least think about it, Max."

I then stuck my tongue at her and thought about it. Hmmmmm...dresses, dancing, and Huestes Leroy Omega, Prince Pompous himself. NO thank you, but before I could answer her she continued speaking, "It says you can bring anyone you want. Why not Fang?" She asked with that innocent look in her eyes.

Nick Gonzales (Fang is what we call him though) was my life-long friend, next door neighbor and life-long crush. Everyone BUT him knows it and I just don't have the guts to do anything about it. I guess the ball could be bearable if he came with me, though I think it might be a little hard to convince him to come.

I sighed, "Angel, why would I bring Fang?"

"Because." She smiled, I glared.

"Sweetie, I believe we've had this conversation before. Because is not an answer, AND there is no reason for me to bring Fang. Well except to have someone to keep me occupied and out of the prince's slimy clutches, but if that's the case, I could just take Iggy. Speaking of Iggy, Nudge will for sure go meaning he will go also, meaning I will have them to keep me company IF I go, which I haven't agreed to."

"You're delusional and rambling like Nudge." And with that she skipped out of the room, leaving me with my finger in the air and my mouth wide open. I probably look like an idiot.

"MAAAAX!" My name being screamed from the other room broke me out of my idiotic trance.

Oh good god.

You see Nudge is a good kid, her real name is Tiffany-Krystal, but we call her Nudge because...Oh because she has this problem *coughMOTORMOUTHcough* that has her constantly talking so we have to constantly _nudge _her. Over time we called her Nudge because when we would have to nudge her we'd yell out "NUDGE HER!" Over time it was just nudge then it was her name. **(lame I know)**But when you give her sugar, that motor-mouth transforms into the Megatron of all motor-mouths. Super scary.

I shook my head and tried to make a break for it before she could assault me with that mouth of hers. I walked out of the back door only to be pulled back in by the motor-mouth herself.

"OMG MAX DID YOU GET IT TOO! I CANT BELIEVE IT! THAT WAS FUNNY, HIS NAME I MEAN. HUSTES LEROY OMEGA, GOSH I FEEL BAD FOR HIM THOUGH. BUT A BALL! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY!I CAN TAKE IGGY AND WE COULD DANCE TOGETHER AND IT WILL BE SOOOO ROMANTIC AND OH GOSH YOU CAN TAKE FANG!" She said all in one breath, very loudly.

"Yeah I got it Nudge, but I'm not going?" I said ignoring the last comment.

"Are you kidding me! You're going and that's final. I will NOT I repeat NOT accept 'no' as an answer, you hear me? Or I WILL send evil bunnies to kidnap you into oblivion until you agree to go." Is it me, or is Nudge a little hyper?

That's when I realized, much to my horror, that someone...had given Nudge...SUGAR!

_RUN SCREAM HIDE JUST STEAR CLEAR OF NUDGE!_

This mantra kept running through my mind as I slowly backed out the door to their back yard...

"!" I yelled ( ok maybe it wasn't as dramatic, but you get it, right?) as I dashed through their door.

I slowed as I entered the living room, deciding to go to the kitchen, I picked up pace again only crash into something warm, muscular, and...FANG! Oops.

"Hey." He smirked, wrapping his arms around my waist to keep me from face planting. I scowled and tried to wriggle free of his grasp. Key word:_ tried._

His touch was warm and the look in his eyes sent a chill up my spine, the good kind, not the "_oh no that's scary" _kind.

"Where are you screaming to?" He smiled that rare smile that only he gave me, and made me weak at the knees, melt in his arms, his to control...wow what a smile. Thank god he was holding me or I'd be a big pile of mush on the floor. He cleared his throat and smirked. Shit, he caught me staring. It's just _that damn smile…_

"I'm running from Nudge. Someone gave her sugar and she keeps going on and on about the ball the queen is holding." There now I can go, but his grip didn't loosen. Instead he wrapped his arms around my waist as he looked into my eyes... god his eyes were amazing, when he looks into my eyes its like he sees right through me. Group that with his smile, the tight hold he had on my waist, and the unrequited love I held for this man, and I was definitely a big pile of mush.

Fang stood at about 6'3 with the darkest "_You-can't-see-my-soul" _eyes ever. His long black hair usually reaches a little below his shoulder blades, but his recent haircut has it shoulder length, which he keeps in a pony tail. With his height, it was a given that he towered over my, and that my chest barely reached his strong chiseled one. Or that my nose was at perfect position to nestle itself into the crook of his neck.

I didn't see it coming but he was slowly, way too slowly, leaning towards me. I leaned in closer, quicker than him (dam tease), and as his firm, warm lips brushed mine, he whispered, "I gave her a coke," letting go of me and running the other way.

I screamed in both frustration and anger. I chased him into the woods, he was quick but I was quicker. He made it to this clearing before I reached him. I tackled him to the ground; we rolled around a bit until we stopped with me on top of him.

We rolled around for a bit, just laughing and tickling each other.

I couldn't resist he was right there, in my arms, how could I let an opportunity like this pass? I kissed him. He tensed and I pulled partly away just staring to those eyes for not but a second before he turned us over and kissed me hard.

My brain shortened out and I lost all coherent thought. Having his warm lips against mine was so amazing. He kissed me hard but so gently. I moved my lips against his as we slowly sat up with me now straddling his lap.

Somewhere, way off the cloud I'm on now, someone cleared their throat. I paid no mind because I was cloud nine with Fang.

Again I heard someone clear their throat. It was getting real annoying, so I had to reluctantly pull away. I almost whimpered at the lost of contact from his lips, almost.

I looked towards where the sound was coming from. I could not believe who I saw standing there…with a camera.

**Ha I love cliffies when I give them. I'll spare you some torture and tell you this: The person standing there has a camera. Whoever guess' who it is gets a preview of the next chap! :) Also you ppls out there reading this can thank Sky-Angel114 for the update. If it wasn't for this person I would not have updated anything. Also I want reviews tell me what they think and how I could improve. And if I get any reviews saying the monotonous things ppls always say in reviews, if I get any like that then I will purposely prolong your wait. Your choice. (This was 6 pages in!) **

**Random.**


	2. THIS IS AN UPDATE:

**READ THIS CHAPTER, I'VE ADDED TO IT.**

**Hey! What's up my (few) faithful reviewers? How's it hanging?**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing but a blue panda pencil and my oboe! Now also a volleyball!**

—

_Before:_

_Somewhere, way off the cloud I'm on now, someone cleared their throat. I paid no mind because I was cloud nine with Fang. _

_Again I heard someone clear their throat. It was getting real annoying, so I had to reluctantly pull away. I almost whimpered at the lost of contact from his lips, almost._

_I looked towards where the sound was coming from. I could not believe who I saw standing there…with a camera._

—

Fang's POV

_Ok, calm down Fang, no big deal right?_

My breathing was picking up as I freaked out, this has never happen before, and she's never like this. Hopefully there'll be no doctor needed, hopefully.

I mean, she only fell, and hit her head on a really sharp rock, no blood at least. And, it's not like the spin she took down the hill could've done anything to her right?

I checked her breathing, which for some reason had picked up; just to make sure everything was alright. Then I checked her head for any cuts or bumps, only finding one slightly bruising spot. Putting an ice pack there, I laid her down on my bed checking the rest of her body. Well, not so much as checking as, feeling up, but I can assure you I checked! Just more so in unneeded places.

Out of nowhere Max started to moan, and move her hips in a, uh er, um suggestive manner. It was a little weird, and I admit I was a little freaked out, also curious. What could she be dreaming of while unconscious? More importantly, who?

As I sat there debating who the mystery guy or girl (hopefully guy) was in her dream, she started to come to mumbling these exact words. I sear I didn't change anything; instead I laughed my ass off:

"Ugh, no wait! What are you doing with that camera! Elmo get back here!… You better not show anyone that or I swear you'll NEVER see your goldfish again!"

And with that she woke up. Still breathing, rather heavily, cheeks flushed and looking quite flustered and confused, she looked around the room.

"What? Fang, what happened? Why are you laughing? What's so funny? Weren't we-?"

"Weren't we what?" My intrest peaked, Max had gone completely red…hmm?

"Um, never mind, just uh, tell me what happened. Why am I in your bed?"

Calming down I explained, "While chasing me, you tripped and hit your head on a rock, followed by you tumbling down the hill and crash landing into Nudge's flower garden. You have a few brusies, but other than that you should be fine."

"Oh, ok, that explains it, I guess." She was sitting up in my bed but now looking at me in confusion; I let it slide and decided to ask her a few questions myself.

"Your turn, tell me what you were dreaming about. Fess up, I know you dreamt something." She looked down at her lap so I couldn't see her blush, but I did anyway.

"I don't have to tell you." I was appalled. I just possibly saved her life and she won't tell me who this mystery fantasy was! Oh hell no!

I pounced then, straddling her lap and holding her hands in one of mine, ready to carry out with my revenge. For a split second she thought I was going to do something completely different from what I was actually going to do, she got this look in her eyes. It went to quick for me to process, so I ignored it as she realized what I was actually gong to do.

"Fang, no! Get off now! I swear if you do what I think you're going to do, I will kill you!" I thought this over for a second. Deciding it was worth it, I tickled her. I was relentless; eventually we ended up on the floor both tickling the hell out of each other. **(am I using that to much? The tickling thing I mean, should they do something else?)**

I was pretty much out of breath by the time we started to wrestle around. She had me in the scissors lock, and I had her in the same. Neither of us would let up so I reached over to my desk, Max gave me a weird look; I returned it in a mimicking manner and stretched as far as I could to reach my sharpies.

"Max?"

"Yea?" Her grip on me loosening as she shied away from me…and my multi-colored sharpies.

"Which do you think is more your color? Red, black, brown, blue or orange? Hmm?" I asked taking the caps off of each marker as I called out their colors.

"Um…actually, I think pink is more me. Oh! Too bad you don't have it! Oh well, better luck next time, right?"

"Au contraire," reaching over to my trash bin I picked up the pink sharpie, courtesy of Nudge, "Remind me to thank Nudge for this later." I said smiling and slowly stalking over to Max.

"I should have guessed, I wondered why the great and almighty _emo_ Fang would have a _pink _sharpie!" I growled and pounced on Max and her smirking stance.

She quickly dodged to the left, missing, I banged my head against my desk drawer.

"Fuck!" _That's definitely going to bruise._

"Language Fang!" Max tisked from my left as I held my forehead together.

"Yes, 'cause that's what I should be worried about right now Max! Really!" I yelled right back.

"Well it's your fault, if you hadn't gotten out the sharpies and tried to get me then we wouldn't be in this mess now would we?"

"Well, then I guess its all Nudge's fault for giving me the sharpies, eh?" A sly smile creeping up my face.

"Hmm, you have a point there, _Fnick"_

"Wipe that smile off your face; I'm letting that one slide this time!" Pointing a pointed finger in her face.

"Whatever, what are we going to do to get back at Nudge for the sharpies and your "aching head"? Max asked using the universal sign for fake, otherwise known as quotation marks.

I thought for a second, we couldn't really do anything to Nudge _just _because she gave me sharpies. But we could if we just wanted to! _But would you? _Awe! Damn conscious! Why does it have to be so right! Why do I have to be the responsible one?

"Well, we can't do anything just because she gave us sharpies, and after all, she _is_ my sister." Yep there's my eternal monologue in a nutshell, gee I have such a great thought process!** (a/n: did that sound sarcastic...it should of.)**

The excited look was wiped off Max's face and was replaced with a mischievous one, quicker than I could process.

"What are you thinking about, Max?" Cautiously walking towards her and grabbing her wrists.

"Well, she is your sister, and she's like a sister to me also, so I guess you're right."

Whoa, double take, what? "I'm just going to go and see what Angel wants to eat for dinner…bye Fang, see you later!"

"Uh…uh….? OK." What was that? Jeez.

**Max's POV**

I'm not going to do anything to Nudge, oh no, she's not my target…

"GAZZY?" I called out for my special man, he would know what to do in a situation like this.

"What can I do for ya my beautiful sister?" Gaz said with a bow to my feet, and like the queen he treated me to be, I snorted.

"Oh no, it's to late to start sucking up, I know exactly what you're trying to do and its not going to work, but I know what might…"

His worship façade dropped and was soon replaced with a relief filled one.

"Oh thank bombs, I did NOT want to have to go shopping with Nudge, that woman does not know when to stop it's always " OH I HAVE TO HAVE THIS" or "I HAVE TO HAVE THAT" or my personal favorite, "IGGY-KINS IF YOU DON'T BUY THIS FOR ME NOW I SWEAR I WILL NOT ONLY CASTRATE YOU WITH A SPOON BUT I WILL PERSONALY MAKE-UP THE COUCH FOR YOU TO SLEEP ON." Nudge and Iggy share a bed if you know what I mean.

"Wow Gaz, you said that all in one breath, maybe this is a good thing, you've been hanging out with Nudge way to much. His eyes widened, haha, "OK, here's what I want you to help me with…"

Together Gazzy and I came up with an excellent plan. Fang won't know what hit him. Plus I was getting a date for the ball out of this, which is a plus.

**Huestes POV (a/n hee hee)**

"Too blue…No, red is so not my color…Ugh, don't insult me…Try again…What did I say about red? Ugh, is there no one competent enough to find me a suitable suit for the ball! MOTHER!"

"Yes sweetie pie?" God my mother was so weird.

"Your tailors are incompetent, fire them."

"But that's the fourth time this week, Huestes you are going to decide on something soon or I will just call off the whole thing!"

"You can't do that!" I screeched finally past the brink of insanity. I need a girlfriend. I am practically a prisoner in my own kingdom. Granted, I'm the most well treated prisoner in the entire world, but that's beside the point. The ball was less than a week away and nothing was finished, I do not have time for mother's bickering.

With a sigh, I relented, "Fine, Hugo!" The short stub of a man dashed quickly to my throne, bending on one knee, bowing his head. "Give me that _lovely _blue suit, it will simply have to do." Disgusting, I hated the blue suit, it was absolutely repulsive. At least it fitted well, I wanted to look my best for _her_.

That green eyed beauty, with the most amazing and musical laugh. Gah, I watched her everyday when she hung out at the town centre (**that make sense?)** with those ghastly people she calls friends. I especially hated the dark one, he was to close to her for my liking.

I could see her from my game room, from the large glass windows that faced the sunset every evening. It was quite a sight, my mother thought so to because the room used to be hers, until I got extensively bored with my studies and needed a little fun.

At first she didn't let up, she loved the room, and after my father passed, could barely stand to part with it. Yet it still haunted her with thoughts of my dad, which is the point I made to get the room.

Don't get me wrong, I felt a little bad, but the woman should know when to move on. I mean seriously, King Chu Omega **(yea I know, not his name but it has to fit with the story) **died when I was 15, I'm 24 now and honestly? I didn't really like the guy, barely knew him, he was always so busy with "ruling a kingdom" and the "good of the people" and "individual rights." The man was a dreamer.

I was pulled out my thoughts by my mother's sickly voice, "What do have in mind for food hun?"

Hun? What was I? Six?

"Well I want I nice buffet, no formal dinners, this is a ball, a place to dance and find my wife. So I'm thinking a nice chicken dinner with caviar, steak, assorted cheeses, desserts of all kinds, including those to-die- for chocolate chip cookies, they're simply divine. Oh and that crème bru le (**spelling?)**! As for drinks, red and white wine, along with basic punch for those who don't feel like walking a crooked line that night, if you know what I mean." I finished off with a wink, which my mother simply rolled her eyes at and wrote it all down, mumbling something about being ungrateful. Pssh, as if, I deserve everything I get and more, so to say I was ungrateful was an insult to my mother's parenthood skills.

Which were a bit sketchy to begin with.

**OK so there's another chapter coming within the next week depending on my homework load, and if I get any response back for this. I mean I don't want to write more if I lost all my readers.**

**So anyway, I need a beta, badly. I don't have time to go over everything, and honestly if I did it would never be updated, because I'm one of those authors who edit a page 20 times over before it's first editor edit. I just found out Stephan King does that, so now I feel a little less insecure about my writing skills.**

**Any suggestions questions comments? You know where to reach me.**

**P.s to my review Hannah, who didn't use a ff account to review or even leave an email so I could reply, for what ever reason, here's my review reply:**

**Thanks, I will continue****J oh and yeah I feel the same about it to, but then again it was just something I wrote and updated while on micro type at school. That's my excuse.**

**I'm glad you like it!J**

**Random.**

**Yup, that's all, now I'll go work on the rest of my updates. And I promise to make chapters as long as I can, but its seven pages on Microsoft, so it seems like a lot to me until I update, so I'll go for ten pages if I can.**

**Random.**


End file.
